Once in a lifetime
by Doodlez2012
Summary: This is my version of how Titanic would play out in the 21st centry. Hope you enjoy it and please comment on it! thanks! on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first Titanic story I hope everyone likes it and i would appreciate any reviews that is waht makes me feel like writing it so Review review revew Thank you enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 1

Rose Dewitt Buktar had just woken up to a beautiful day in New York City. The sky was blue the sun was shining and barely any clouds in the sky and if you did see a cloud it was white and fluffy. Yes today was a beautiful day a day that put everyone in a good mood. Everyone except Rose Dewitt Buktar. Rose woke up hoping the night before had been a dream, a bad dream but a dream just the same. She raised her arms to stretch when she saw something glittering on her finger. The ring. The horrid ring she despised from her horrid fiancé Cal. The memories came back to her now still fresh in her mind, Cal proposing at the restraunt in front of everybody, her running away from the table and the fight with her mother, she could clearly remember the fight:

Flashback

"What is the matter with you? Running away after Cal proposed to you! I would like and explanation!" demanded Ruth Dewitt Buktar

"I don't love him! And I'm 17 I don't want to get married yet! I just got out of high school! I have a future!"

"You have a future with Cal. He is a perfect match for you. Besides think of all the wonderful new things you can get once you marry him"

"I don't care about his money! I don't care about all the new things I can get! I don't want to marry him!"

"You will marry Cal and that's final. Your dad would be proud to see you marry Cal. Now go back and apologize for your rude behavior and accept the proposal."

End of Flashback

"Ugg shoot me," said Rose falling back upon her bed hoping she would die someway or another.

She heard a knock on her door then a faint "Miss"

"Come in Trudy"

"Miss your mother sent me to tell you to get ready"

"Yes you may go," came the muffled reply from Rose. Rose deciding that nothing was going to kill her got up and put on a loose white t-shirt a pair of skinny jean and converse looking in a mirror decided to put the red mess of hair in a ponytail grabbed black bag and car keys, threw on her black sunglasses and she was ready to go. She was almost to the front door of her house when she heard her name being called.

"Rose?"

"Ugg," she said quietly to herself before taking a deep breath and turning around.

"Rose where are you going?" It was Cal.

"Out," she replied dryly

"But I came to take you and your mother out for a walk,"

"Have fun mother!" said Rose before turning to the door again.

"I said, YOU and your mother." Cal replied a little more fiercely grabbing Rose's arm "Now go back up and change into something more appropriate for the walk."

"Listen here it's 9 o'clock in the morning I'm practical hung over (she had drank a lot the night before hoping to get the memories to go away or kill herself in the process) I'm in a bitchy mood now let me go so I can go get my coffee and get the hell away from you!" said Rose through her teeth

"Rose?!" came the shocked reply of her mother

"It's quite ok Ruth she probably didn't get that much sleep last night," said Cal letting go of Rose's arm to turn to Ruth letting Rose have time to get to her car and Drive away. Cal chased after her shouting "ROSE GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" She just flipped him off and kept on driving.

* * *

hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter shall be JAcks point of view remember please review!I


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack Dawson had just woken up on the same morning and had just decided to go to the park when he got a call from his friend fabrizio.

"Jack!" shouted Fabrizio on the other line.

"Yes?" said Jack trying to regain his hearing. Fabrizio was so full of life that he got excited over everything.

"Meet me at the coffee house!" shouted Fabrizio again.

"You don't need to shout." said Jack

"Sorry, just come to the coffee house and meet me there."

"Fine with me see you there."

Fabrizio never invited them to the coffee house unless he had big news so this was big news. Jack got his drawing stuff and walked down the three flights of stairs of his building to his truck. When he got down to his truck there was a police officer there putting a ticket on his window.

"No no no no no no no!" shouted Jack running over to his truck "What's the matter!"

"Sir your truck is in a no parking zone." Said the police officer.

"What?! Where does it say that?" but the police officer didn't hear any of it as she had just walked away to her cruiser. "Stupid good for nothing police officers. who do they think they are? Giving tickets out for…… 100$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE AM I GOING TO GET THE MONEY FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Jack upon looking at his ticket. He got into his truck and headed to the coffee house. On his way there he saw the same police officer ticketing another car. Jack got to the coffee house only to find that Fabrizio where already there.

"What took you so long? Asked Fabrizio

"Stupid police officer gave me a ticket so looks like nothing for me.'

"That sucks what one is it this time?" asked a worker at the coffee house coming over to their table.

"About my third,"

"Why do they keep giving you tickets then?" asked the worker.

"they say that I'm in a no parking zone but I never see anything that says that it's a no parking zone."

The worker laughed before replaying "that is some good drawings you have there"

"What? these?" asked Jack looking up from his notebook which he had token out.

"Do you sell them?"

"Yea sometimes at the park"

"I'm Tommy by the way and you are?" said Tommy holding his hand out to Fabrizio and Jack

"Jack"

"Fabrizio"

"It's nice to meet you Jack and Fabrizio… Is he even listening to me?"

Jack had been staring at the door in which a girl in skinny jeans with a white shirt on and red hair had just come in. Fabrizio waved his hand in front of Jacks face then laughed when Jack didn't respond.

"You won't get the likes of her," said Tommy looking at who Jack was looking back

The girl looked at Jack before another man came in went over to the girl. They looked like they were getting in to some kind of argument then the girl took her coffee and stormed out of the coffee house.

"Well that was pretty interesting wasn't it?" said Tommy after the man had run after the girl

"Who is she?" asked Jack

"The girl that just came in? I think that is Rose I don't know her last name so don't ask me."

"So I'm going to go it's been nice seeing you Fabrizio and nice meeting you Tommy I will see you later." Said Jack before leaving to go to the Park and make some money.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while but it was the end of school so I was like bombarded with Finals and projects and all of that such. and knowing me I had this major MAJOR! project due in my english class and it being me I put it off till the end so I had to work on the MAJORLY! so sorry guys! I probably won't be able to update for anouther while cause next week is this camp I work at and so yeah and then I have drivers ed an OMG I have a busy summer lol so here is the third chapter enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The day after the coffee shop incident Jack had heard more bad news.

"What's the matter?!" shouted Fabrizio through the phone.

"My rent is due and I don't have the money because my stupid landlord raised the rent AGAIN!"

"You don't have to yell." Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm going to go take a walk."

"At 9 o'clock at night?"

"Yes now good bye." Said Jack more forcefully then he meant to.

Jack had walked about an hour before he sat down on a bench by an ally and lit a cigarette. He had been sitting there only a couple of minuets when he heard someone run past him into the alley thinking it was a robbery was about to run away when he saw no one chasing the person and heard a gun clicking. He walked into the alley to see the girl from the coffee shop standing there with a gun pointed at her head and tears streaming down her face.

"Don't do it." He said.

"What?" she said turning to face him "Get out of here!"

"Come on give me the gun so no one gets hurt."

"No I'll shoot I swear I will!"

"No you won't." He said simply

"What? What are you talking about? Of course I'll shoot you just watch."

"I can't I have to save your life now because like it or not I'm a part of it now and I can't turn back and watch you die."

"Well you'll have to."

"Have you ever shot a gun before?"

"No… why does that matter?"

"Well I shoot a gun once and I nearly shot off my toes."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you really want to die this way?"

"Well...?"

"Just give me the gun and we will just forget this ever happened."

"Well… ok." She handed him the gun "I'm Rose by the way Rose Dewitt Buktar."

"You'll have to write that one down." Jack said as she laughed. "I'm Jack by the way Jack Dawson. Here have my Jacked you look cold."

"Thank you very much Jack Dawson."

All of a sudden a gun went off. Rose screamed and Jack pushed her to the ground the dress she had been wearing had been pushed up a little bit and the Jacket had been thrown somewhere in the alley. A few blocks away there were some police men who had heard the gun shot and the scream and had ran toward the alley only to find Jack laying on top of a distress girl crying.

"You get off of her and get up!" he shouted pulling out his gun. Jack just calmly stood up.

A few hours later Rose and Jack found themselves in the police station with Cal, Ruth, Lovejoy, and the policemen.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancé?!" shouted Cal.

"Cal. Cal! Calm down!"

"How can I calm down when some ragamuffin was trying to "Get some" with my fiancé?!"

"He wasn't he ummmmmmmmmmm………… saved my life."

"He did?" asked Cal obviously not believing her

"Yes he did me was being…"

"Attacked?"

"Yes attacked and he came and fought off the guy a few gun shots had been fired and he pushed me to the ground so I wouldn't get hit."

"Is that what happened?" asked one of the police officers to Jack

"Umm yes that is what happened."

"Well then the boy is a hero." Said the police officer while leaving "Let them all go."

"Give him some food or something." Said Cal to Lovejoy

"Is that what you do when someone saves the love of your life?" said Rose

"Fine invite him to dinner with us or something so he can tell every one of his "Heroic deed'" said Cal before leaving.

"Meet us here." Said Lovejoy thrusting a piece of paper in to Jack's hand before leaving.

"Umm thanks." Said Jack after them.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**So again sorry for the delayed upload but first I had been working (voleentering) at a camp and so I couldn't really upload then. and plus I was trying to think up a good way for them to meet casue I mean in the movie they are on a ship so it is easy to find him but in this one they aren't on a ship so I had to think up a way and I think I did pretty good lol. so yep and once again I am sorry for the delayed upload but to help me upload faster would be hmm I don't know reviewing! please? at least 5 reviews before I up load again. I think that's pretty reasonable wouldn't you so please and thank you! enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day after the "incident" which everyone had come to call it, Rose woke up and decided that she didn't want to see anyone so she got dressed and snuck out her window to her car. When she started up her car Cal came running out of the house straight at her.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" he demanded

"Away from you."

He took a deep breath before replying "come into the house and get dressed we are going out."

"Thanks for the offer but no. goodbye." Rose said before driving off. She didn't know where to go and found her self driving by the coffee shop where she had gone the other day "I guess a coffee won't hurt me right now" she went into the coffee house and found Jack standing there talking to a worker. It being her she was working up her courage to talk to him when he turned around about to leave.

"Rose?!" he said surprised

"Jack? It's a pleasure to see you here." She said as if she had never seen him there in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Getting away from Cal."

"Who was he again?" asked Jack trying to figure out who it was from the night before.

"The guy who wanted to sue you." Rose replied with a slight laugh

"Oh." Said Jack suddenly remembering "That wonderful guy."

"Yes that is Cal"

"He seemed like a bundle of joy. No offence if you're in love with him or something."

"No offence taken if it was up to me I wouldn't even be marrying him." They realized that they had left the coffee shop and were walking away from the coffee shop.

"Your marrying him?!" asked Jack with a surprised look on his face and if he had been drinking something he would have spit it out.

"Yeah. Just look at this thing!" she said holding her hand out to show him the ring.

"Oh wow that is huge! Bet he had to sell his lifesavings for that."

"No he's as rich as rich could get."

"wow." Jack muttered to himself still in awe of the ring. They walked on in silence till they came to a park.

"I've been meaning to find you and thank you for… last night." Rose said shyly.

"Oh umm well your welcome. I couldn't just let you kill yourself." After and awkward silence Rose broke it.

"What do you have here?" she asked grabbing his portfolio from his hands

"Oh?! Um that's just some of my drawings" Jack said blushing a little bit.

"These are pretty good." She said flipping through the portfolio

"Don't think much of and artist on the street"

"Why? These are pretty good. Do you make money off of them?"

"Sometimes I mostly come here and make about $5 per drawing."

"That's not a lot you should be making at least $20 these are good."

"Thanks."

"You must have had a love affair with this girl you've used her a lot." Rose said after a while

"No just with her hands. She had beautiful hands." He said chuckling a little and blushing Rose laughed a little too. They walked on till they came to a bridge where they stopped and looked over it.

"I wish I could be just like you Jack." Rose said remembering their conversation from earlier.

"What?"

"I mean I wish I could just do whatever I wanted and not care what people think about it." Jack was speechless "I mean right now I just got out of high school and I already have my whole rest of my life planned out and I didn't do any of the planning!"

"Really? It would seem that you helped plan it as well as you act it out."

"Thanks." Rose said now her time to blush a little bit.

"Rose!"

"Oh no!" said Rose recognizing that voice as her mothers.

"Rose! What are you doing here with…him?"

"Mother this is Jack he saved my life last night. Jack this is my mother and molly and the countess."

"Nice to meet you" said Molly quite loudly going over to shake Jacks hand.

"Nice to meet you too." He said very politely.

"Come on Rose time for us to get dressed for dinner Come on."

"Coming mother see you later Jack."

"Jack? Jack?!" Molly said waving her hand in front of his face as he watched them go.

"Huh?" he asked as Molly just laughed

"What are you planning on wearing?"

"Oh umm I don't know I never really thought of that."

"Thought just as much come with me and you can wear something of my son's he is away at school so I don't think he'll mind much."

"Thanks molly."

**

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoyed that sorry about the ending I didn't really know how to end it probably not one of my best but I hope you liked it and remember at least 5 reviews before I continue on. thank you =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK so here is the next chapter!!!! to tell you the truth I wasn't that excited to write this chapter but I like how it came out so I am really proud of this chapter! So I would like to say this chapter came out early becasue I got 5 reviews like i asked for yay!!! party time!!! ok so enough party time. enjou this chapter and I think to get me motivated to do the next chapter would be i don't know 5 more reviews! but even if I get them by this weekend I won't be updating casue I'm going camping so I can't really up date but still be looking for that new chapter so as I said earlier enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 5

After an hour of trying on suits with Molly Jack finally found a black suit that had belonged to Molly's son when he was just about Jacks age.

"It fits about perfectly!" Molly exclaimed

"Just about." Jack replied going to the full length mirror to look at himself

"So are you ready to go?" Molly asked him

"Yep let's go."

The restraunt that they were going to was just about 3 blocks away and would have easily token them about 5 minuets to drive took them little over half an hour in the new York traffic and found them selves a couple minuets late but where surprised to find that no one had shown up yet. Molly found some friends of hers and left Jack to just look around at the waiting room of the restaurant he heard the door open and turned to see Cal leading Ruth in. Jack was just about to hold out his hand to say hi to them when Cal noticed the countess and practical speed walked right over to her with Ruth. Jack was watching this when Rose walked in he turned around to see Rose in a red and black dress that looked fabulous on her and he was token away by her beauty. Jack went to Rose took her hand and kissed it.

"Saw that in a 50's movie once and always wanted to do it." He said with a smile. Rose laughed and gave a little blush. "Shall we?" he asked holding his arm out to her.

She gave another little laugh before replying "Yes we shall" and linking her arm through his. They walked down the stairs to the actually eating area and found Cal and Ruth talking to a group of people. Rose started pointing out people to Jack but he was so captivated by her that he couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. Rose then led him to the table to find that Molly and Ruth and Cal were already sitting there along with some other people Rose had pointed out but Jack couldn't remember. When everyone had sat down Ruth started the conversation in hopes to embarrass Jack.

"How are the, how to put this nicely, slums?" Rose's jaw dropped at her mothers question and before she could reply Jack had started talking.

"Very good I get cable and I can actually leave." Everyone laughed at the joke he had made of the question and from Rose's point of view her mother was starting to look angry but being a women of such high society she knew how to hold the cool calm and collected look.

"Where do you live right now?" asked another person

"Well right now I live in the 'slums' as Ms. Dewitt Buktar has kindly pointed out but I don't spend much time there usually I'm traveling from place to place seeing the sights."

"And you find this kind of living acceptable?" Ruth asked again trying to embarrass Jack.

"Sure why not? I mean it's the way I want to live and this is the way you want to live so I don't see any difference I should ask you the same thing if this kind of living is acceptable. I mean no offence but how can you stay in one spot your entire life and not see the world see I don't see how you can do that that's why I travel from place to place cause I have to see the world and as long as I am a living breathing person who can do things on there own I will be traveling from place to place. I guess you could say I'm making my life count for me." Jack said winking at Rose as if to tell her that that speech he had made was said especially for her. Ruth looked token aback as her second attempt at embarrassing Jack had gone wrong.

"That's a very fine statement young man!"

"To making each and every day count." Rose said holding her glass up to make a toast.

"To making it count." Everyone else chimed in except Ruth and dinner wore on for a couple of hours before Rose leaned across the table to whisper to Jack "The men are now going to go have brandy and play cards."

"Well it has been a very fine evening with you girls but please excuse us." Said a gentleman standing up.

"Are you going to be all right?" asked Cal as he got up.

"No I'll be fine."

"Going to join Jack?" asked the gentlemen.

"Um no I've got to get back to my apartment." Jack said as he hastily handed something back to Molly.

"Probably wouldn't interest you anyway." Said Cal coming by Jack "Mostly politics not the kind of stuff you would watch anyways."

"Do you really have to go?" asked Rose when Jack came around to her to say goodbye. He had a twinkle in his eye when he kissed her hand again and she found him giving her a piece of paper before walking away looking at her. The note he had given her said 'make it count meet me outside'. Rose excused herself before going out side to find Jack waiting there.

"Didn't think you would actually come." He said laughing "so you want to go to a real party?"

**

* * *

**

**hope you liked the chapter remember 5 reviews more would be great before I update again thank you! oh I would like to add I love all the revies I am getting they make me happy lol they just make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N okay sorry for the long wait for this chapter its just i didn't feel like writing i. (I know its bad but its the truth!) anyway I deciede I would get it up before I went on this trip where I'm going to visit family for two weeks and I'm not going to complain about it cause I haven't seen them in like two years and I love seeing my family!! So I'm pretty psyched!!!!!! okay Someone pointed this out to me in a review and because I couldn't send them PM I decied I would say it here **

**I am just doing the love story of the Movie Titanic I'm not actually going to have them go to Titanic cause It would be under the Atlantic and honestly I don't want to do that that would have nothing to do with the love story I'm putting into the 21st century so I would rather people not put that in a review becaue if you do I'm just going to tell you to come look at this chapter. **

**Whew okay got that out and I"m not really one to rant but I just thought that had to be put out there cause I thought it would be obvious to people that I'm doing the love story not the actually sinking of Titanic cause if I wanted to do that I could just remake the movie in story form or I could write a history book on it and seeing as I'm not doing either I hoped people could deduce I'm just doing the love story! (Dang anouther rant) **

**Okay thats the last rant i promise! now please enjoy this chapter that I know you've all been waiting for. and as always review review review!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Jack led the way to the place where the "real party" would be while Rose trailed behind him hoping he didn't turn out to be some serial killer that was, surprise, going to kill her.

"Are we almost there?" Rose asked after following Jack for over an hour

"Yeah its right here." Jack said leading her to a door that looked nothing special

"Are…Are you sure this is it?" asked Rose now 90 percent sure Jack was at least taking her to a serial killer she knew she was stupid to trust him.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure this is the place I go to every week." Jack said to her before noticing the scared look on her face. "Your not scared are you?" he asked teasingly

"No why would I be?" asked Rose putting on a face she hoped was brave.

He just smiled before leading her into a dark room took her jacket and opened another door that was straight in front of her. She was instantly engulfed in lights of every color loud music she was surprise she didn't hear when she was in the dark room and a large stage in the center of the room. There where tons of couples dancing and even some people dancing on there own who looked like they were in there own little world these where the people that were on the out skirts of the dancing couples and the people that other people left alone.

"Jack!" Rose heard a voice yell over the loud music. She turned to see the guy from the coffee shop walking over to them.

"Tommy!" Jack yelled back to the coffee shop guy before heading toward him to greet him. "Rose this is Tommy. Tommy, Rose."

"Nice to meet you!" Rose shouted over the music as she held out her hand to Tommy.

"Nice to meet you too!" Tommy said before turning to Jack

"Told you I would get her." Jack said to Tommy with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah Yeah whatever." Tommy said

"Hey!" slurred a blonde girl who was obviously drunk to Jack. "Wanna go dance?"

"Umm…" Jack said looking at Tommy then Rose before he was pulled toward the dance floor by the blonde who instantly put her arms on his neck and started swaying to the music as if it was a slow song. Jack just looked uncomfortable.

Tommy laughed at him before turning to Rose.

"Come one there is some people I want you to meet." Tommy led Rose over to a table with strange guys who looked a little drunk to Rose.

"Rose this is…" The names of the guys where drowned out by the music so Rose just smiled and gave them a little head nod as Tommy said their names. Tommy suddenly was gone and Rose was left all alone with the guys whose names she didn't even know. One of the guys pulled a chair up and motioned for her to sit. She did so but sat at the edge of the chair incase she had to make a quick getaway. They men started talking in different languages to her none of which she understood. So she sat there and smiled and uncomfortable kind of smile and giving Jack telepathic messages of "come help me!" she hope he got them. Finally the song was over and Jack freed himself from the drunken girl and made his way over to Rose the drunken girl followed him.

"Oh so now you tell me you have another girl. Fine don't mention that to me!" She snapped before running off with tears running down her face Jack and Rose just stared at her as she ran the Drunk guys talking in different languages just continued there conversation to Rose not noticing she wasn't paying any attention. After a few seconds Jack finally spoke.

"Want to go dance?!"

"Yes!" Rose said jumping up eagerly. Eager to get away from the guys that she was sitting by. Then she realized she couldn't dance.

"Umm Jack I don't know how to dance!"

"No problem just follow my lead and you'll do fine!"

"So you know how to dance?!" Rose shouted feeling some relief.

"Nope!" He replied back before they were off dancing.

They made there way across the room and around the stage where they found Fabrizio dancing on there with a girl he had met that night. That's when Jack pulled Rose up there no matter how much she fought him and he started to do some tap dancing thing, Rose just watched him and when he was done she took off her shoes threw them to the crowd and decided to one up him after that he then pulled her to a group of people that had crowded around a table toward the edge of the dancing couples and loners. It was Tommy and another guy a little drunk trying to arm wrestle. Jack handed her a drink and she chugged it down as he watched in awe.

"Didn't think a rich girl like me could drink?" she said to him when she was done just then a person ran into her and made her spill her drink on her. Normally she would have been pissed off but after chugging that drink she felt a little giddy and started laughing as Jack cought her as she fell.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" she said before regaining her balance and putting her empty glass on the table right in between the two guys who were arm wrestling "You think your big tough men. I'd like to see you do this." She said as she took the cigarette out of Tommy's mouth and put it into hers. "Hold this." She said handing the hem of her dress to Jack "Come one hold it" Jack took it. And watched as she then went into standing on the tip of her toes like she was a ballerina on point shoes a look of pain went across her face before she fell into his arms for the second time that night again she was laughing. "I haven't done that in years she said. If she had looked toward the door of the club she would have seen Lovejoy standing there looking straight at her.


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note. **

**Hey I know people are going ot be upset seeing this when they wanted a new chapter but this is me explaing why there hasn't been a new chapter latley.**

**So i got back from my trip safe and sound i've actually been back for at least five months (hee hee) **

**This part is going to sound like a lot of exuses (and it is but hear me out):**

**1. The day after I got back from my trip i started cross country. A week after that school stared (do you know how crazy the beginning of school is?!) **

**2. My Band teacher decied that we weren't going to learn to march in class no we had to go after school to this thing called 'wednsday night marching parcatice' (he claimed that all the other schools did it and so did professional marching bands. WE ARE IN HIGH SCHOOL AND SOME PEOPLE WOULD LIKE TO GO HOME AFTER JUST RETURNING FROM A MEET OR GAME depending on what sport you did)(as you cank tell i really hated them) so some nights I wouldn't get home till 9 because i would have a meet and get home in time for the stupid 'wednsday night marching paractices' **

**3. Because of multple saterday meets i have gotton into the habit of going to bed around ten and i personaly need to re watch the movie but i like watching it at night but seeing as i go to bed early its hard to do so and my family hates the movie and would get frustrated with me if i tried to watch it with them around.**

**so those are my excuses and to tell you the truth i probably won't update soon but i do want to finish this story i really like it.**

**So until I update Ta Ta for now **

**-Doodlezr1**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! I know I haven't updated this story in a long time but since I have a four day weekend right now and I just watched the movie agian I thought there was no better time to update this story so I did and this is what everyone gets! Sorry If its not the best chapter up but I felt it needed to be up and besides it IS a chapte. So enjoy! **

* * *

Rose returned home late that night. She was a little tipsy and still smelled like beer from when she had had that beer knocked on her. When she got home she had wanted to laugh like a maniac for some reason but wouldn't because she didn't want any one to see her so she covered her mouth and tried to laugh into that.

The next morning Cal and Rose were having breakfast together while Ruth was still up in her room. Rose had a headache from the night before and hadn't really wanted to go to breakfast but Trudy had woken her up and had said Cal instested that she come down to breakfast. When she didn't Cal came up to her room and yelled at her to come down to breakfast then her mother had come up and guilt tripped Rose into going down. So here Rose was sitting at breakfast drinking her tea tired and a pounding headache. Deffently not the way she liked starting a day.

After a few minuets in silence Cal finally talked.

"I was hoping you would come to me last night"

"I was tired and went straight to bed."

"No doubt your excersions downtown were exhausting"

"I see you had your manservant follow me" Rose said stiffening.

"You will never behave like that again! Do you understand me?"

"I'm not some foreman in your mills than you can command! I am your fiancee!"

Cal exploded when Rose said this, he knocked the table down throwing all the food and dishes all over the place. He then ran to Rose's chair where she was cowering in fear after seeing this happen. Cal then grabbed the arms of her chair and leaned in till his face was close to hers.

" Yes! You are! And my wife... in practice, if not yet by law. So you will honor me, as a wife is required to honor her husband! I will not be made out a fool! Is this in any way unclear? "

Trudy then walked in on this little exchange after hearing noises coming from the dinning room. Cal then proceeded to stalk out of the room leaving the mess he had made and Rose there behind. Trudy rushed over to clean up the mess and while she was doing this Rose snapped out of her trance and tried to help Trudy. Trudy saw that Rose was distressed and tried to stop her.

"Miss. Miss. I've got it you just go to your room and relax."

"Yes, yes, Trudy."

As Rose got up to leave Ruth showed herself in the doorway.

"Rose I heard some noise down here…" Ruth then saw the mess that Cal had made and Looked up at Rose for some sort of explanation. "What has happened here?! I demand to know what has happen here!"

"Me and Cal had a little… argument." Rose said before trying to walk out the door.

"What was this little argument about?"

"Oh don't worry so much mother, you'll give yourself a nose bleed."

" This all started when you met that boy, I forbid you to see that boy again."

"What?!"

"This boy has stared nothing but trouble."

"Well he wouldn't have started nothing but trouble if you hadn't forced me to marry Cal"

"Hockleys a good match for you! I don't see how you could not want to marry him."

"Well we all have different tastes in men and greedy pigs that control their wives lives aren't exactly my type."

"Rose! How can you say that Cal is neither of those things you just mentioned."

"Mother if you like him so much why don't you marry him instead of making your only daughter marry him."

"You do know that the money's gone right Rose?"

"Of course I know, You remind me everyday."

"And the only chance of our survival is if you are to marry Cal is that clear?"

"But its just not fair."

"Life isn't fair Rose, It never has been and it never will be. Trudy Clean that up I have company coming over soon and I do not want a single spot on the carpet when they get here." With that Ruth vanished out the door leaving Rose standing there trying not to cry.


	9. Authors Note 2

Oh dear I'm in trouble, now aren't I. People are going to think I'm updating this story after so long, and they are going to be so disappointed when they see that this is not technically a story update this is an author's note explaining why this hasn't been updated in so long. (Goes and hides under the bed) Well I guess I should get this over with. (Takes a deep breath) As you may have already guessed this is an author's note. I know I haven't updated this story in quite a long time, and I feel horrible about it, but I just haven't been in the writing mood for this story. I also need to re-watch the movie and just figure what I was going to do with this story. So this is me officially announcing this story on hiatus. I'm so sorry for everyone that had been looking or hoping for a new chapter but unfortunately I don't think that's going to happen for a while. Though on the bright side I'm thinking of editing all the chapters I have already posted. I can't read through them and not cringe, and my characters (especially Rose) are out of character big time and I hate it when writers do that with their characters and here I am doing something that I hate when other writers do, oh the irony. I don't know when I'll be doing that but hopefully soon. So again I am so sorry to disappoint everyone who thought this was going to be a new chapter update and It's not, but I hope I'll be able to start writing this again soon, so keep your fingers crossed!

Love always,

Doodlez.

P.S if you need new things to read check out my favorites or you can go to fan fiction's sister site which is fiction press, I have an account on there too so check out my stuff there if you want.

P.P.S I am now a beta reader if you didn't already see that on my profile so please if you need a beta reader I can do that.


End file.
